A Leader And Her Wingman
by we'vehitanAllxTimexLow
Summary: I-pod Challenge: Fang and Max...they can do anything...together. Without it each other things just don't seem right. A series of very short drabbles about the adorable couple.


**I-pod challenge:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them.

_I picked Fang and Max (so cute). I did one with Scorpius/Rose action (Harry Potter) so I figured why not have some Fax, too? This was a quick little something I decided to do in a spontaneous moment so it isn't exactly my best writing, keep that in mind. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters/scenes/settings/etc. That right belongs to Jame Patterson. I also do not own the songs mentioned in this story, the artists do.  
**

**1. Still Waiting- Sum 41**

"What are we going to do?" I asked. This question went against everything I was. I never and I mean _never _ask for advice. I give the orders, keep everyone in line. They looked to me to pull everyone together.

"I'm not sure," Fang answered honestly I could tell. How could I tell? Well, he was like my other half. I always knew what he was thinking and not on Angel's behalf.

"The world is still against us, as always."

Fang reached down and laced his fingers with mine. "Yes it is, but we can face it together."

**2. Dressed Up To Undress- Breathe Carolina (A/N: This is definitely not Fang and Max-like but…)**

She walked down the stairs, well more like tripped in those high heels. She was gorgeous in a midnight blue strapless dress that went to her right above her knees.

"You look…beautiful, Max," I said practically drooling on her amazing gown. Though, she would never know what was going through my head, I can tell you, it did not involve leaving this house.

"Thanks," she said looking at the ground. She met my eyes with her warm chocolate brown ones and leaned in to press her lips to mine. That was it. I scooped her up bridal style and carried her to our bedroom.

When we were almost stripped down, lying breathlessly on our comforter I whispered in her ear, "Why you dressing up tonight, we don't need money to kill the lights." I reached my hand across her exposed chest and flicked our side table lamp off, leaving us in complete darkness.

**3. Everything I Ask For- The Maine**

I watched as Max played with the kids down by the water. She wore a _very _attractive deep green bikini. She looks better without her clothes, trust me. I got you there, I was just kidding. I can't believe how people eat that up.

"Hey, Fang," she smiled. She was truly everything I asked for…and just a little bit more, scratch that, so much more.

**4. Into Your Arms- The Maine**

We've always been together. Just the two of us. She was the leader, I was her right hand man. Lately, however, she seemed so far away. I was falling in love, but now everything was falling apart.

"Fang, we need to talk," she said as she came to stand in front of my.

"Alright." I followed her out to the balcony. My eyes traveled to the back of her _very_ fitting jeans. I'll state something rash, she had the most amazing…smile. Bet you didn't expect that.

"I-I think…that I still love you," she stuttered.

"Good, me too." I smiled and crushed my lips to hers.

**5. Shake It- Metro Station**

"Well, g-g-goodnight, I guess," he said stammering, something he rarely does. I chuckled lightly, but pulled him by his collar though my door and up my stairs.

We fell back onto my bad and he leaned to kiss along my neck. We continued to touch and make out for a while, but then the atmosphere changed…it got serious.

Now, we were on the bed, but our clothes were laying right there. I think I'm falling in love.

**6. You And Me- Lifehouse**

Time seemed to go by way too fast. I couldn't keep up. All that really mattered was _her._ We didn't have anything to do, just stay alive, survive. We didn't have anything to prove, just fight those who were after us.

"I think I love you, Fang." She looked up at me and smiled. Everything she did was beautiful, everything she did was right. Even if said right thing almost got us killed.

"It's you and me. I can't keep my eyes off of you."

**7. Let It Roll- All Time Low**

After we defeated Itex and Mr. Chu, things were pretty good. No more worrying if we were going to be alive tomorrow. It seemed that when we were fighting Flyboys, Erasers, and what not that our time was fleeting. We were still used to moving from place to place so quickly. It was like the day was repeating like it was all we knew

I was going to take control. Carpe diem…seize the day! We just needed to take a breath, now we had all the time in the world.

"Max, shouldn't we be going?" Fang asked nervously.

"No, right now I want to watch the sun roll in with my best friends." Of course Fang was more than my best friend, he was my soul mate, but he didn't need to know that just yet.

**8. Victims Of Love- Good Charlotte**

Oh, boy, I was in trouble. I can't believe this. I hadn't even seen it coming. Okay maybe I did, just a little. That, however, is beside the point. He was probably just playing with me. Like a game.

I guess I loved him, but I wasn't about to throw my heart away and get hurt. I needed to stay strong. I probably hurt him every time I ran away, but we have all hurt somebody before and we have all been hurt by somebody before.

It's a game and we're all just victims of love. Oh, god.

**9. Remembering Sunday- All Time Low**

I was drunk, yes Fang was drunk. I was miserable, I kept dreaming of her. She had pulled me to her bedroom and pushed me on the bed. Then she left me dying, dying to get in. I wanted to know her, she had been running through my dreams, it seems I was going to ask her to marry me.

I knocked on her door. The door swung open and I was met by an unfamiliar face. They told me Max moved. I went to her new address. _They _told me she…killed herself. She was gone forever. She wasn't coming back.

As soon as the door closed, I was running down the street. I reached the bus stop where we met and fell to my knees gasping for breath. I guess I'll go home now.

**10. Obvious- Hey Monday**

We were on the dance floor and the music was pumping. I swayed to the beat, but the moment was still awkward. I really liked Fang, but I didn't want to say anything.

"It's some nice weather we've been having," he said trying to break the ice. I rolled my eyes, okay forget caution, I'm throwing that to wind. I pulled his face to mine.

"It's obvious right here is where the party starts, you and me," I said seductively. I pressed my lips to his and he kissed me back.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So, did you like it? Please review...they are enjoyed :-). Also If you want me to make one of these into a full story...let me know...I may do just that.**


End file.
